Blueboy
by Harkkonen
Summary: Accidentalmente Luffy encuentra algo importante que incita al espadachín a ocultar una verdad que el rubio persiguió por toda su vida; ¿Puede el cocinero mantenerse en sus asuntos, mientras los demás descifran que sucederá? *Zosan establecido!
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Blue Boy

**Tipo**: Multi-cap

**Pairing**: Zosan! (establecido)

**Tiempo**: pre time-skip

**Notas**:

Perdón por el nombre algo mediocre, pero el fic avanza más rápido que **Too Long**, y bueno con 3 caps escritos, creo que será un buen entretenimiento (¿?)

Solo spoilers de la isla Gyojin por mención de un personaje importante, no están en el 2y….

**Intro**:

Accidentalmente Luffy encuentra algo importante que incita al espadachín a ocultar una verdad que el rubio persiguió por toda su vida; ¿Puede el cocinero mantenerse en sus asuntos, mientras los demás descifran que sucederá? *Zosan establecido!

**+++H+++**

**The time, it has come to destroy**

**Your supremacy.**

**+++H+++**

El sol reluciente de energía iluminaba el hermoso arrecife de colores cálidos que rodeaba las orillas de la nueva isla donde los Mugiwaras tomaban un descanso, se divertían y pescaban.

Los grandes huecos en el arrecife contenían infinidad de peces de miles de colores y irrecusablemente conociendo al capitán, inmediatamente todos colaboraban con la pesca.

-¡Vamos Luffy!, ¡Con más fuerza!- Luffy y Ussop se ocupaban de sostener las puntas de las redes que introdujeron en los huecos para atrapar un buen número de peces.

-¡Levántalos rápido antes de que se vayan!- Ordeno el mentiroso para sacar del agua a todos esos peces apetitosos y brillantes

-¡Vamos Chopper tómalo por el otro lado!- Apoyo el reno, mientras ayudada a sacar el gran saco del agua y lo amarraba para llevarlo al barco, satisfechos por la cantidad inclusive la navegante ya deseaba ver los adorables peces en el acuario.

-Yohoho…ho, son demasiados peces como para una sola cena- comento el músico, mientras estaba bajo una de las sombrillas de las chicas afinando la pequeña guitarra del carpintero.

-Kishishi, Sanji sabrá qué hacer con ellos, ¡Apuesto que será un gran banquete!- exclamo el peli-negro pues sabía que dando la orden sería fácil tener tal cantidad de comida y es que el rubio nunca lo había decepcionado en tales cosas.

-¿Acaso el capitán no me dará descanso alguno?- murmuraba molesto mientras repartía bebidas a la damas.

-Es lo único que tienes como deber, cejas de sushi, no deberías quejarte- obviamente el espadachín molestaba al rubio mientras cargaba por si solo el saco lleno de exóticos peces para depositarlos en el acuario.

El trio de graciosos se echó a reír por lo que el rubio aun enojado ataco al trio pero al único que atino a patear fue a su capitán, petrificados por el lanzamiento del sombrero de paja todos los demás solo atinaron a observar donde aterrizaba, atinando a sumergirse en uno de la huecos del arrecife.

Satisfecho por la puntería, el rubio mando al primer al mando a salvar al capitán puesto que era uno de sus "deberes", suspirando el peli-verde se dirigió a sacar al chico de su perdición, los demás tripulantes ni se inmutaron en preocuparse.

Después de apresurar el paso, el peli-verde se sumergió y tomo al capitán del brazo para dejarlo sobre el arrecife más alto, Luffy escupía el agua que trago y movía sus brazos buscando por su posesión.

-Zorouuuu ¿Dónde está mi sombrero?- rodo hasta las orillas de donde lo habían sacado y estiro sus brazos al agua, gracias al agua clara el sombrero podía verse al fondo cerca de una esponja marinas y unas tantas estrellas, al recuperarlo, el peli-negro espero que el agua dentro de la copa se filtrara junto con la arena dentro, sin embargo al terminar algo estaba dentro del sombrero, más bien, un frasco.

Luffy tomo el objeto y se lo dio al espadachín quien solamente lo vio como un frasco lleno de agua, al darle la vuelta buscaba por una inscripción, unas letras negras talladas en el cristal se encontraban en la parte superior.

**All blue**.

Petrificado el peli-verde, mantenía sus ojo fijos en el objeto que se encontraba en sus manos, _'¿Quizás es una broma?'_, Luffy no le prestaba atención a su reacción, después de levantarse volteo a donde los demás quienes solo reían.

En cambio, el peli-verde aun tragaba duro, aun sin decir nada se quitó el pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza y lo utilizo para envolver tal evidencia, nervioso, le dio el objeto al capitán y le pidió que llevase el "objeto misterioso" al barco y lo escondiese en algún lugar, después de ver como su capitán se metía en la bodega, volteo hacia atrás, donde los demás se mantenían ocupados hablando y aun pescando, pero más importante el cocinero no estaba observando hacia donde él estaba, volviendo a ver el hueco del arrecife, se sumergió.

**++H++**

Todos los Mugiwaras se reunieron a petición del peli-verde en la biblioteca mientras el cocinero se encontraba muy ocupado en la cocina, por suerte, Luffy le pidió que inclusive el almuerzo fuera grande, pero eso solo les dejaba un poco de tiempo a solas puesto que con el talento del cocinero, cada vez obtenía un tiempo record de preparación.

Todos esperaban callados, las vagas y serias palabras de peli-verde solo les dieron a saber sobre un grave problema que tal vez cambiaría el curso del barco y del cocinero.

El hombre del Haramaki se hizo aparecer junto con un cofre y otro pequeño saco en su mano, depositando ambas cosas en la mesa de centro, los demás le miraron dudosos esperando saber de qué se trataba.

-¿Se puede saber para que nos necesitas espadachín-san?- la arqueóloga uso su habilidad para traer el pequeño saco hasta ella – Nos intriga más por qué cocinero-san no debería escuchar esto- sonrió maliciosamente mientras también observaba el cofre arruinado por el tiempo y aun goteando agua salada.

-Supongo que algunos de ustedes no saben por qué el cocinero se unió a la tripulación- hablo seriamente, cruzado de brazos se apoyó en la puerta cuidando por que el rubio no pareciera en su junta.

-Ahora que lo dice Zoro-san, aún no he tenido el placer de hablar con el sobre eso- menciono el esqueleto quien miraba curioso la actitud del peli-verde, el reno y el ciborg inclusive la arqueóloga no había oído sobre el objetivo del oji-azul, Zoro solo podía suspirar ante la poca comunicación que podía tener el rubio sobre cosas personales, puesto que parecía que el cocinero sabia más sobre los demás que de sí mismo.

Nami se dio la molestia de explicar resumidamente el sueño o más bien la leyenda que su nakamas buscaba verificar, pues solo escucho de ello antes de llegar al Grand Line, después de una rápida introducción la navegante le cuestiono al peli-verde que sí que tenía que ver tal asunto con los objetos que trajo.

Zoro llamo a su capitán quien estaba sentado sobre la mesa escuchando a los demás, el espadachín le pidió el objeto misterioso que le dio a guardar y se lo tendió a la navegante, todos observaron el contenido dándole un poco de importancia pero el grito de sorpresa de la peli-naranja llamo aún más la atención de los demás.

Después de que el capitán escuchara las palabras inscritas, su mirada se tornó emocionante y feliz, tomando el frasco, se dirigió a la puerta anunciando que tenía que decírselo a su cocinero, sin embargo no alcanzo a tocar la puerta puesto que Zoro se mantenía en su camino.

-Me temo que Zoro-bro está siendo precavido en este asunto – Hablo el ciborg mientras tomaba uno de los especímenes disecados que se encontraban en el saco, inclusive el pequeño Tony curioseando el contenido del cofre comento que todo lo que Zoro había encontrado "_Tan solo podría ser una investigación_".

-Esto puede que sea la llave a la felicidad de Sanji-kun, o algo con lo que no podría vivir- murmuro la navegante tratando de hacer razonar al capitán, quien se molestaba a cada comentario por ocultar algo tan valioso de su Nakama.

-Si todos están de acuerdo, puedo leer este libro y si el contenido es lo que esperamos, decidiremos si Sanji-san debería saber sobre esto- sugirió la persona más sabia, los demás acuerdo con la propuesta se mantenían un poco intrigados y triste porque tal vez algo como esto sería demasiado para el rubio si el resultado era negativo.

-¡Todos debería estar felices por Sanji!, miren todo esto, si se lo mostramos, ¡Se pondrá muy feliz!- el espadachín estaba a punto de protestar ante las palabras aun insistentes de su capitán pero el chico siguió hablando – Debemos estar felices de que Sanji recibirá buenas noticias- rio confiado, en ello observo a la arqueóloga con el libro misterioso en manos- ¡Cuento contigo, Robin!-

Contagiando su felicidad, el sombrero de paja salió de la biblioteca para rogar por algo de comida, los demás también salieron como si nada hubiera pasado todo el tiempo que se encontraron dentro, la arqueóloga se mantuvo en su puesto alistándose para hacer una investigación profunda y tomar algunas notas, justo antes de empezar observo como el espadachín era el último en retirarse, aprovechando la ausencia de los demás la peli-negra hablo.

-Fue un detalle muy dulce de tu parte, protegiéndolo de esta manera-

Zoro tan solo atino a hacer un ruido de molestia típico de él y se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

**++H++**

El libro en sus manos mantenía un color Acacia, como el de la madera antigua, los detalles de la portada brillaban por su relieve en Dorado, un trabajo de artesano, inclusive el titulo resaltaba con la tonalidad azul cielo.

El color crema de la primer hoja estaba rodeado por manchas beiges, la vejez del libro se mostraba en lo maltratadas y arrugadas de las primeras hojas y una pequeña firma en tinta se revelaba en el centro de una de ellas: _"J.B." _

Las primeras palabras plasmaban una dedicatoria, aun colega, _Louis Arnote_, Robin anoto el nombre para próximas investigaciones puesto que si el dueño del libro tenía una gran historia por contar sus conocidos también sería esencial.

Al encontrarse con la siguiente hoja la narración comenzó.

**West Blue**:

"_Lxx-xx-xx'E Nxx-xx-xx'S ," _coordenadas sin anotar se encontraban en una de las esquinas superiores seguido de la descripción.

"_Este lugar se mantiene en actividades continuas, me llena de felicidad conocer una zona como esta, no es una isla, pero este archipiélago artificial es la vivida forma del intercambio cultural, puede que mi tripulación se haiga distraído con tantos puestos y objetos extraños a la venta, pero no me he desviado de lo que estoy buscando, por ahora me encuentro entre aguas más claras, el West blue, siempre ha sido el simbolismo de las zonas desérticas y peligrosas pero el mar tiene algo más que contar, el agua por poco cristalina tiene el color más claro conocido y su densidad es la más ligera, el ecosistema marítimo contiene un sinfín de especies en colores vibrantes, los reyes marinos rara vez se muestran y atacan._

_Me regocija el sinfín de especias, pieles, madera, plata y hierro que se comparte a manos de la nueva moneda llamada berrie, de gran éxito, e intercambios justos, este lugar también podría tener algo de la información que necesito, tal vez si hablo con algunos de los esclavos mientras los libero de su destino también podrán compartir algo de lo que necesito._

_Por ahora los rumores de una corriente escondida con el nombre de Kiel parece ser el acceso al lugar de la leyenda, aunque lo que más me molesta son las mentiras de que hay quienes dicen haber vivido ahí y salir con vida, por lo que a mí respecta, jamás abandonaría ese lugar."_

El gran párrafo, el que parecía ser un diario narrado en primera persona, daba a saber sobre el comienzo de todo, pero por que parecía esa persona no parecía haber comenzado el libro con esas palabras pues artísticos dibujos y notas se mantenían en la introducción, Robin se sentía nostálgica ante la mención del mar de donde ella provenía e inclusive le perturbaba que las injusticias como el tráfico de humanos era más notable en lo que parecía un lejano pasado.

Fuera del a biblioteca podía escuchar los cantos del cocinero pidiendo por la presencia de la arqueóloga para la cena, pues por su política, las mujeres siempre eran las primeras en entrar, cambiando su humor se dirigió hacia el comedor a pesar de la ansiedad que mantenía después de haber comenzado su investigación.

**++H++**

Todos se reunieron para cenar en el acuario, puesto que la tripulación quería pasar algo de tiempo observando las nuevas especies, las cuales estaban aplicándose a su nuevo entorno junto a los peces de las demás zonas del Grand Line que habían capturado.

Los segundos platos y postres bajaban por el mástil, y cada vez que Sanji abría el compartimiento podía oír claramente que el capitán pedía por mas comida de la que debería ser su porción, molesto el rubio cerro el compartimiento y volvió al lavabo a terminar de secar los platos mientras un singular marimo comía su cena en la barra de desayuno.

Se había hecho algo de costumbre que el peli-verde comiera tan cerca de su pareja, lo hacía durante las horas fuera de almuerzos e inclusive lo acompañaba a media noche cuando el oji-azul tenía la oportunidad de probar algo de la sobras. A pesar de ser ellos solos en la cocina, el rubio empezó con la costumbre de encender un pequeño den-den radio para sintonizar una estación de radio en especial o con suerte su recepción recibía las conversaciones de los marines, lo cual salvo a la tripulación de varios ataques sorpresa.

Fuera de donde se encontraban ambos, llovía con poca fuerza, por lo cual la señal del den-den se estropeaba poco a poco, Zoro termino de comer y tan solo tomaba algo de Booze mientras que esperaba al que su acompañante terminara con su trabajo, pero aun así los platos de la cena aun no subían por lo cual el rubio seco sus manos y se sentó sobre el desayunador para superar un poco la altura del espadachín.

-¿Desde cuándo la cubierta había estado tan tranquila por las tardes?-

La garganta del espadachín se cerró y provoco que escupiera el alcohol que tenía en la boca.

Desde un principio sabía que el rubio se daría cuenta de tales pequeñeces, aun así su reacción fue la peor, puesto que el mismo planeo que sería una roca sin sentimientos, sin embargo fallo al primer intento.

El oji-azul sonrió maliciosamente y observo como el peli-verde no encontraba respuesta alguna, aunque no tenía previsto que el espadachín se levantase de su lugar y tomase al rubio en brazos.

-¡¿A qué diablos viene esto Marimo?!- bramo mientras lo pateaba para bajarse.

-Aun apesto a como pez en agua salada, ¿Vendrías conmigo a asearme?-

_´¡Tu maldita boca me pregunto pero tus brazos me están obligando!´_ pensó el rubio puesto que ni podía responder ya que ambos ya estaban en el baño principal listos para un tiempo íntimo.

**++H++**

-¡Lo siento mucho capitán!, pero, ¡No creí que alguien encontraría la única isla que no tiene campo magnético!- un joven aprendiz corría hasta los pies de quien parecía su superior.

-¿Qué diablos acabas de decir?-

-Por favor, ya sé que era mi trabajo evitar que alguien anclara pero una tripulación afamada acaba de llegar e hicieron lo que más temía, se llevaron un cofre y muchas cosas que también robaron algo de Kariouseki- El joven no se abstenía de separar sus palabras las cuales no dejaban de salir de su boca, su nerviosismo y temor dejaron incluso perplejo a su maestro.

-Te he dicho que no hables tan rápido, levántate, alza el rostro, tus manos a los lados y muéstrame ese orgullo que tienes como _saqueador_- Dicho y hecho el joven aun sudaba temeroso de las noticias que aún no terminaba de darle a conocer.

-Uno de los dragones celestiales pidió que todo lo que había en esta isla tenía que estar en sus manos lo más pronto posible- Agrego un recordatorio a su capitán, puesto que ni no cumplían todas sus vidas estaban en absoluto peligro.

-¿Cuantos son?- empezaron las preguntas del superior, entre más detalles tendría la oportunidad de saber que hacer al respecto.

-Solo 8, junto con una mascota -

-¿Actividades?-

-Parecían establecerse cerca de los corales recolectando objetos y peces del arrecife-

-Suenan como turistas…¿Son piratas?, ¿Famosos?...-

-Me temo que si _maestre_, Los sombrero de paja son una amenaza constante del gobierno, y uno de ellos se llevó algo del botín por que que nos han dado un pago adelantado-

El mayor tan solo gruño y tendió la mano hacia el crio para que le entregara la identificación del maldito que se interpuso en su entrega de la mercancía que paso semanas en buscarla por la isla entera; el chico le dio un típico cartel de "Se busca", el cual tenía el rostro de una extraña persona con el cabello verde.

Al analizar la cantidad que daban los marines por su cabeza, calculó las bajas que podía tener en la tripulación a causa de alguien tan peligroso, pero al tener el tiempo contado para la entrega de su mercancía utilizaría a su subordinado _más grande._

-Llama a uno de los chicos de la división de gigantes….necesitamos capturar a algunos de la tripulación y los cambiaremos por los tesoros que hayan conseguido…-

Al volver a recuperar su postura, el chico suspiro aliviado de no llevarse un castigo por su descuido, al responder con un "Si, capitán" se retiró corriendo tan solo para llegar lo más pronto posible con las órdenes para los demás.

**++H++**

Después de observar un poco el amanecer, la joven peli-negra se dirigió donde una taza de café le esperaba todas las mañanas, siempre con la misma consistencia y temperatura, el cocinero le sorprendía con un nuevo tipo de grano o saborizantes exóticos, al entrar y tomar su taza después de saludar se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la biblioteca; aun así no evito percatarse del poco entusiasmo del rubio, se retiró al mismo lugar donde su investigación empezó, precavidamente Robin tuvo que cerrar con llave la gran biblioteca, ella misma sabía que todas las habitaciones del Sunny estaban seguras por la vigilancia de sus nakamas pero tenía que tener un poco más de cuidado con el cocinero rondando por ahí.

Abriendo de nuevo el libro en la misma página donde pauso, abrió una de las cortinas de la habitación y se sentó a volver a trabajar.

Las narraciones continuaban después de varios dibujos o anotaciones sin importancia además de tener entre hojas extrañas plantas secas pero bien conservadas.

**North Blue:**

"_Hay demasiada nieve, el maldito frio me está congelando los pies y hace más de una semana que no logramos pasar las zonas de hielo, nuestro encargado de las reparaciones de la embarcación le ha tomado bastante tiempo idear algo para romper las capas de hielo que impiden el paso a las zonas cercanas de civilización, dejándome vencer por la tensión del aire y la calma de las aguas obscuras y densas que nos rodeaban les pedí a algunos de los chicos que me acompañasen a pie por sobre el hielo, tan solo esperamos a no toparnos con el rey del North blue, por los rumores que se andan por la zona, se dice que este hombre está tomando cada vez más territorio volviendo al North en la zona más obscura y fría de los mares, este hombre no mide los poderes que la fruta del diablo le ha dado, puesto que está usando sus poderes para provocar una era de hielo._

_El camino a una de las islas más influénciales, más bien la capital se oculta detrás de las grandes montañas a la latitud de al menos 100 metros por donde nos encontramos, necesito encontrar a un hombre al que parecen llamar un mentiroso tan solo por el hecho de que sus generaciones se han convertido en grandes exploradores y narradores por los mares, han llenado el mundo de maravillosas historias y leyendas, mientras nos dirigimos a nuestro destino espero q-"_

El renglón donde yacía la última palabras se veía interrumpido por gotas de sangre, intrigada la peli-negra le dio vuelta a la página, encontrando la continuación pero la letra parecía perder algo de formalidad, parecía como si la mano que las plasmo temblaba durante la escritura.

"_Hemos terminado una de las peleas más difíciles que he tenido durante la recolección de información, quien hubiese dicho que el Kraken del polo norte se encontraba en las zonas abismales bajo el camino que tomamos, el maldito fue difícil de controlar, tal parecía que evitaba que cruzásemos la zona, pero después de entendernos mutuamente después de que casi me arranca el brazo, el monstruo mitológico dejo claro que protegía su familia, justo después de 5 días más, el hombre que buscaba se mantenía preso por el rey ya que una de las famosas mentiras lo había puesto tras las rejas, después de sacarlo del lugar lo llevamos a nuestro barco, inclusive gracias a su colaboración nos ha pedido que lo llevemos a una zona en especial, tal parece que planea otra aventura más, la mayoría de los chicos quieren acompañarlo pero los idiotas parece que no recuerdan que necesito apoyo para mover nuestro barco._

_Tal parece que el padre actual del joven Norland sabía demasiado sobre una isla llamada Baltigo, nunca había escuchado tal nombre pero tal parece que nuestro temporal compañero no conoce sobre su ubicación pero nos ha asegurado sobre su relación con la gran corriente Kiel y tal parece que comienza después de haber pasado tal isla, aunque también asegura que podríamos reconocer la isla por su abundancia en Ámbar, estoy feliz por haber conseguido más nombres, mi corazón se regocija por los resultados e inclusive accidental mente llame la atención de un rey marino, vaya suerte la mía, porque tal amigo nos ayudó a salir rápido del hielo."_

La página adyacente señalaba el numero referente a su localización, sacando los mapas que se encontraban en el cofre decidió pausar su lectura y llevar tal valiosa cartografía a la navegante, era realmente agradable que el autor tuviera información sobre los mares que la tripulación no recorría puesto que el Grand line aún tenía mucho por conocer e inclusive si se dirigían directo al nuevo mundo, la peli-naranja no tendría datos algunos de los mares ubicados en los puntos cardinales.

**+++H+++**

Quería tratar uno de los temas más misteriosos del mundo Op y ese es las leyendas, y en este caso es el destino de Sanji, hay teorías de donde se encuentra (no oficiales) y este fic trata de mi versión, si en algún momento lo que narro se parece a la realidad, Mi dispiace guys….

**HALLCONEN 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**+++H+++**

**As we were dancing in the blue,**

**In the waves I've lost every trace of you**

**Where are you?**

**+++H+++**

Justo después de terminar el desayuno y faltando una hora para el almuerzo, el rubio se veía lento en sus acciones, el espadachín trataba de acaparar su atención en cualquier cosa, los demás solo conversaban entre ellos y sus queridas chicas no lo querían cerca.

Suspirando pesadamente y sin tomar en cuenta los toques a la puerta del comedor, por parte del peli-verde, abrió la despensa, pensando en la cantidad de alimentos que necesitaría, sacaba lo preciso, pimientos verdes, zanahoria, brócoli…. Pero después de abrir el congelador todo el lugar se agito estrepitosamente a los lados, derribando los platos al suelo, los sartenes calientes con aceite arruinando el recién encerado piso, provocándole solo gritos de frustración por el desastre misterioso, el barco estaba quieto y anclado como para provocar un movimiento tan brusco.

Saltando el desastre y cruzando la cocina en un ángulo extraño, salió hasta afuera para saber con quién desquitarse, al abrir la puerta tan solo pudo ver una forma inmensa que estaba moviendo al Sunny, era un gigante, tan inmenso que superaba la altura del Thousand a pesar de estar de pie en el suelo del mar, lo que lo dejaba en ventaja como para usar al barco como un juguete en una bañera.

El rubio tan solo se quedó estático por el gran visitante, pero al tan solo oír los gritos de sus damas se dio a la tarea de salvarlas.

-¡Luffy golpea sus manos!- grito el peli-azul, quien se encargaba de llevar los barriles de Cola desde la bodega a la zona de maquinaria para llenar el tanque del Sunny por si era necesario usar su potente rayo para derribar al gigante, asintiendo, el capitán lanzaba puñetazo tras puñetazo para aplastar los dedos gigantes que al hacer más fuerza en su agarre la madera sufría profundos daños, el espadachín trepo hasta el hombro del intruso muy molesto por interrumpir su misión con el rubio.

-OI, oi, ¿Quién te crees que eres para atacar al Sunny-go así?- Grito el peli-negro, había cosas para el Mugiwara que eran imperdonables herir; su sombrero, sus nakamas y su barco.

Gruñidos eran la respuesta a los golpes que el dúo monstruoso utilizaba para defenderse sin embargo aun así hablo -Mi jefe exige que devuelvan todo lo que hayan tomado de la isla- La grave voz que salió del gigante sorprendió a muchos puesto que no creyeron que diría su propósito así como así.

-Acaso es algún tipo de sacerdote que no quiere que tomemos cosas preciadas de sus tierras- dedujo Robin, puesto que una situación como esa podía sucede en cualquier isla y mucho más si los piratas eran los que tocaban tierras sagradas.

El gigante también respondió, pero no de la forma en que Nico esperaba, la risa del intruso hacia burla de la inteligencia de la arqueóloga, lo que provoco que ni ella misma soportara la presencia del hombre.

-No… solo que nosotros llegamos primero- Al término de su frase, por puro placer hacia sufrir a todos los que se encontraban en el barco, empezando por la peli-negra.

La navegante utilizaba lo que le quedaba de valor para enfrentar al gigante quien quiso poner sus manos en la arqueóloga, su querida hermana le protegió electrocutando la mano gigante, a pesar de su precisión, el gigante solo rio por las cosquillas que la pequeña corriente provoco en su brazo entero, sin resultados positivos para que este se retirara Nami tan solo opto por ocultarse junto con Nico en la biblioteca.

El gigante logro atrapar a la peli-naranja la cual soltó un grito que el caballeroso cocinero alcanzo a escuchar.

-¡Nami-san!- haciendo un doble salto el rubio se impulsó para patear la mano del gigante, provocando que soltase a la peli-naranja quien fue atrapada por la múltiples manos que invoco la arqueóloga.

Sin dejar de atacar la mano, el rubio de balanceaba de dedo entre dedo tan solo para llamar la atención del bárbaro que tuvo los cojones suficientes para atacar a la tripulación.

El espadachín aún se encontraba en busca de un buen lugar para herir al gigante, por desgracia solo atino a volver al mismo hombro por donde inicio tan solo para clavar una de sus katanas en la clavícula, el objeto filoso provoco un calambre en todo el brazo izquierdo, el mismo que Sanji opto por romper por sí mismo.

Gritos de dolor llenaban el campo de batalla -¡Devuelvan el tesoro!- Volvió a exigir justo antes de usar su otra mano para retirar al molesto peli-verde que aún se encontraba en su hombro. El gigante se percató de era justamente al culpable que buscaba pero aun así no pudo hacer nada para capturarlo ya que algo nublo su vista.

-¡Ha,ha!, ¡El inteligente capitán Ussop no dejara que toques a ningún nakama mas!- Su arma se encontraba aun apuntando al intruso proporcionándole bombas de tinta así como pequeños explosivo que desorientaban su percepción; El gigante se retiró un poco del barco tan solo para sumergir su cabeza en el agua.

-¡Alguien sabe de qué rayos está hablando este tipo!- Estresado el rubio pedía una respuesta puesto que ni el recordaba haber robado un preciado tesoro para su querida navegante.

El breve descanso que tomó mientras el gigante lavaba su rostro, lo aprovecharon para buscar como deshacerse de él.

-¡Ahí viene de nuevo!- Dicho y hecho el hombre de aspecto vikingo estaba hasta el límite de su paciencia, lo cual era notable ya que desenfundo un sable lo suficientemente grande como para partir al Sunny a la mitad.

-Díganme Mugiwaras, ¿¡me devolverán lo que le pertenece a mi capitán?!-

-¿¡Quien mierdas se cree tu capitán para amenazarnos así!?- Bramo el rubio, encambronando más al gigante.

-Oh no,¡ Robin!- La orden del capitán le llevo a la peli-negra hacer uso de su habilidad para hacer aparecer un par de brazos en los hombros del cocinero para que bloquearan su audición, puesto que en algún momento el hombre podría revelar parte del secreto de la tripulación.

Ante los ojos del oji-azul, gracias a la intervención de la arqueóloga, Sanji no podía escuchar nada de lo que el gigante parecía discutir con su capitán, la boca del peli-negro se abría lo suficiente cuando gritaba a todo pulmón y en cambio el vikingo movía sus herida mano y arma en empuñada como cuando cualquiera argumentaba, parecía que al final el invasor le mostro el dedo impúdico a su capitán, quien respondió bruscamente golpeando el rostro del enemigo con un _Gear third_, todos los demás sombreros de paja comenzaron a movilizarse en el instante en que un barco salió detrás del gigante, donde parecía haber estado escondido por su silueta, el bombardeo comenzó entre ambos barcos.

Pero lo que más le intrigaba era por qué él era el único que no debió escuchar las palabras que ambos se intercambiaron.

El cocinero se quedo estático en su lugar, deseando quitarse las delicadas manos de la peli-negra, pero no quería lastimarla, sin embargo, la chica removió sus manos por sí misma en el momento en que se introdujo en la biblioteca donde le esperaba la peli-naranja.

Los cañones del Sunny entraron en acción, las balas golpeaban al gigante y al barco que se encontraba a espaldas del invasor, el intercambio de acero se daba más rígido a cada momento.

Luffy se mantenía ocupado derrotando de nuevo al cansado gigante mientras lo que quedaba del trio monstruoso abordo el barco vecino para deshacerse de quienes activaban los cañones que los contraatacaban, Sanji corrió directamente a los pisos interiores del barco, al hacer huecos en el suelo pudo localizar el nivel de dónde provenía toda la artillería, por suerte el barco no era tan grande ni siquiera tenía los enemigos suficientes como para navegar, tal parecía que no era un barco oficial; Por otro lado, un espadachín corría alrededor de la cubierta cortando todo lo que se le atravesase, inclusive él se daba cuenta de que no eran auténticos piratas, sino personas armadas con la intención de robar.

En otro lugar, llamado la biblioteca del Sunny, la arqueóloga trataba de reunir los preciados objetos que el intruso buscaba, por el momento ella y la navegante eran los guardias del maravilloso tesoro del rubio, quien no tenía idea de él.

-Robin, ¿En realidad vale la pena protegerlo?-

-Me temo que si navegante-san, tal vez no haya encontrado las respuestas que buscamos pero todo lo que hay en este cofre tiene un valor único-

Por la respuesta de la peli-negra, la otra joven solo asumió las palabras de su acompañante con una sonrisa, si ella decía que era valioso, entonces lo protegería para Sanji.

Ambas mantenían su postura de defensa mientras el barco aún se mecía por la acción que se llevaba a cabo afuera, explosiones evadidas y golpes estruendosos por parte de Luffy llenaban el ambiente exterior, en cambio dentro de la habitación muchos de los libros caían al suelo, la fiel arma de la navegante emitía una fuerte estática y los finos cristales de la ventana al fondo chillaban por los impactos indirectos y por las gruesas gotas de lluvia que parecían fracturar los cristales.

'_¡¿Lluvia?!'_

Nami volteo perpleja hacia la ventana donde divisaba la fuerte tormenta que provoco bastante estupefacción en su rostro, '_El amanecer fue muy tranquilo, la presión del aire era normal, y ¡Hace unos momentos el sol era perfecto para un broceado!_', Si el ambiente cambiaba era momento de ir a cubierta y dar las ordenes necesarias para la seguridad del barco, después investigaría el loco clima a la afueras de la isla.

La tormenta empezó por sacudir ambos barcos, la madera de ambos crujía por las fuertes olas que los golpeaban y por poco y volteaban.

**++H++**

A pesar de terminar su misión en el barco enemigo el dúo monstruoso salto de la nave enemiga, ambos calcularon su fuerza necesaria para aterrizar en su barco, pero la tormenta aumento, los fuertes vientos que anteriormente por poco y arrancan el mástil, desviaron al dúo para que aterrizase en el agua, desgraciadamente.

La explosión en la biblioteca, conmociono a todos los Mugiwaras, todos se dirigieron inmediatamente auxiliar a la arqueóloga que aún se encontraba en ese lugar, Sanji grito el nombre de la chica al mismo tiempo que la vio desfallecer desde el barco hasta el tormentoso mar, el peli-verde al igual que el rubio nadaron lo más rápido posible hasta su nakama, el oscuro clima y la furiosas olas que los retrasaban nos le dio más opción sino más que sumergirse y evadir todo los restos del barco enemigo que se hundían, los relámpagos no daban piedad a la superficie, las letales lanzas eléctricas impactaban contra las turbias aguas seguido de potentes descargas que se sumergían, tomando como víctimas a sus oponentes que también luchaban por sobrevivir.

Zoro llego hasta donde la peli-negra no parecía desprenderse de un objeto más pesado que ella, al reconocer la silueta del objeto, no pudo creer la determinación de la peli-negra por ahogarse con el preciado tesoro a dejarlo perdido en el fondo marino, el espadachín tomo a su nakama por su cintura mientras jalaba con su otra mano la manija del cofre, acelerando su pataleo, logro llegar a la superficie, las bocanadas de aire fueron bastante exageradas pero las olas que lo golpeaban lo obligaban a tragar más agua que el aliento que recuperaba. Robin se sostenía del brazo del peli-verde, estar expuesta al fondo del océano la dejo exhausta, además de las heridas que recibió por la explosión.

Desde el Sunny, el capitán llamaba a gritos por sus nakamas, al observar al primer al mando con la peli-negra tan debilitada, no dudo en extender su brazo y rodear el cuerpo de la arqueóloga para traerla de nuevo a cubierta, Nico reacciono ante el tacto de su capitán sobre ella y con su habilidad, invoco varias réplicas de su manos para llevarse el preciado cofre consigo.

Después de que Roronoa se percatase de que la morena estaría a salvo con los demás, en instantes recordó que desde un principio Sanji lo había acompañado en su corta travesía por el salvaje mar.

-¿¡COCINERO!?- los rugidos del mar lo obligaron a exclamar por el nombre de su pareja, los relámpagos, las corrientes chocando entre ellas, provocaban un inmenso caos, el mismo caos que palidecía el rostro del espadachín con miedo.

-¡Aquí estoy, marimo!-

Una cabellera dorada se mecía en la superficie, con solo un brazo se esforzaba por acercarse al espadachín, mientras la otra presionaba una extensa herida debajo de su pecho, un espeso liquido negro rodeaba al rubio, a pesar de la obscuridad ese tono tan intenso solo podía compararse al de la sangre. Cada vez que ese líquido tan limitado se esparcía sobre el rubio, algo en el primer al mando se accionaba para entrar en un modo protector.

Al tomar al cocinero para evitar que se apartase, el peli-verde grito el nombre de su capitán dándole la señal para que los ayudase a subir, sin embargo, el peli-negro estaba ocupado dando los últimos golpes al gigante para que los deje ir lejos de la zona de la tormenta.

Desgraciadamente el sombrero de paja no escucho los gritos del espadachín, el tiempo para resistir el duro trato que le daban las olas los agotaba, aunque nadar entre los escombros era un gran inconveniente, salir ileso era imposible pero aun así eso no impidió usar uno de los trozos más grandes desprendidos del barco enemigo como una balsa. Zoro subió a su acompañante sobre la madera mientras el controlaba el gran trozo pasa que se sostuviera a flote, a pesar de creer de que lo estaba empujando hacia el Sunny, las grandes olas lo hacían retroceder y desviarse a distintas direcciones.

Sanji se encontraba sobre el gran trozo de madera, su posición fetal antes de caer inconsciente perturbaba al peli-verde, la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su herida y ahora su pareja dependía de el para volver con los demás…

**++H++**

Los ojos de la navegante no podían sorprenderse más por el clima tan salvaje que acecho el barco e inevitablemente los tomo por sorpresa, fuertes cambios climáticos podrían haber borrado del mapa a la isla que apenas habían dejado atrás, solo un pedazo de tierra firme y múltiples corales eran fáciles de derribar, pero dada la profundidad y la variedad de los corales rodeando la isla, le daban a saber a la navegante que tormentas como estas eran típicas, observando el oeste, por donde habían dejado atrás tal simple isla, no pudo sino más que sentirse avergonzada en no haberse dado cuenta antes y salvar a la tripulación, sin embargo el ataque del gigante no estaba en su agenda climática. Al ver el lado contrario un resplandor se ubicaba a lo lejos, dándole a saber a la peli-naranja que podía ser la única salida que tendrían.

-¡Luffy!- La chica exigió la atención de su capitán.

El peli-negro, ocupado contratacando al tipo, volteo donde la navegante, preguntándose si estaba en peligro.

-¡Ven aquí!, ¡Trae a Zoro y Sanji-kun de vuelta al barco!-

A pesar de tener quejas por las órdenes de la chica, Luffy volvió al barco dirigiéndose hasta popa, dejando al gigante una abertura para seguir atacando el barco a pesar de que ni el mismo podía quedarse de pie por mucho tiempo, al ignorar la retirada del chico que podía estirarse, el vikingo solo diviso en cubierta a una de esas miedosas chicas que antes por poco y captura, uso una de sus manos para aplastarla, mientras la otra la usaba para tomar del mástil al Thousand evitando su huida.

Nami no se movió de su lugar esperando que se acercarse lo suficiente para darle la señal a uno de sus nakamas.

-¡Brook!-

El llamado esqueleto surgió a espaldas de la chica para protegerla, con su sable volvió a herir la mano contraria que sus nakamas ya habían atacado, Brook aprovecho su velocidad nata y subió por el brazo hasta que localizo el lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde se suponía que estaría su corazón, de un solo movimiento desprendió la poca armadura que tenía encima para dejar el pecho descubierto del gigante.

Debajo de donde se encontraba el hombre del afro, Franky obedecía otra de las ordenes de Nami, el peli-azul dejando su cargo al timón, cargaba uno de los trozos del sable que el gigante tenía en perfecto estado pero el chico del chaleco se molestó en destrozarlo, aprovechando el gran pedazo de acero, Franky lo lanzo directo donde la zona descubierta que el esqueleto les proporciono.

El dolor del impacto era insoportable para el vikingo, obviamente era herida podría ser totalmente letal, aun así, no solo recibió el filo atravesando su piel sino una intensa descarga eléctrica, un shock intenso que provoco que se desplomase en el mar, soltando el mástil del barco, todos tomaron sus posiciones para su retirada.

Durante todo ese suceso, Ussop bajo hasta la zona del Soldier dock, para abrir uno de los Canales, al seleccionar el número 4, el Deck estaba vacío, dejando un espacio libre para recibir al dúo que aún no los alcanzaba.

Luffy trataba de conseguir a alguno de sus nakamas, estando demasiado lejos el estirar de su brazo era muy beneficiario pero las ventiscas desviaban la puntería del capitán, al menos en su quinto intento logro tomar el brazo del espadachín, quien desgraciadamente no lo vio venir, la fuerza del peli-negro lo alejo de su pareja.

-¡Maldita sea, espera, Luffy!- Las demandas del peli-verde no fueron escuchadas, su cuerpo fue soltado cerca del Deck donde Ussop lo esperaba con varios salvavidas flotando, Furioso, el espadachín tomo uno de mala gana y subió donde el tirador, Ussop lo recibió con solo preguntas acerca de su salud, pero aunque la preocupación de peli-negro por el cocinero era notable, no impidió que Zoro volviera al agua justo después de lanzar sus katanas y botas sobre el pequeño muelle.

-¡DETENTE, ZORO!, ¡LUFFY LE AYUDARA!, rayos…. ¡VUELVE!- El mentiroso tal vez advirtió a su compañero sobre el peligro y el plan de huida, pero no impidió que volviera a por su amante, Ussop sabia plenamente sobre su relación, pero las emociones del espadachín se volvían demasiado molestas, ya sea porque desarrollo un sentido estúpido de protección así como su exageración en las situaciones en que el rubio tenía que hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

-¡Vamos cabrones suban de una vez!- Grito el peli-azul, aun con sus manos sosteniendo el timón y teniendo en mente que debía accionar de inmediato una de sus mejores estrategias.

Luffy volvió a lanzar su brazo contra las distantes olas de donde había obtenido al primer al mando, con éxito obtuvo lo que buscaba y traía a toda velocidad hasta el barco, esta vez Ussop y Nami lo ayudaban para que esta ves aterrizaran en cubierta, sin embargo con la simple señal del capitán para retirarse por medio de un _Coup de Burst_, ninguno había contemplado a quien habían salvado esta vez.

**+++H+++**

Diablos, ese Zoro si que no sabe cuándo contenerse haha, aún hay más caps por subir, espero no se aburran con tanto Oc por parte del diario misterioso.

Estoy haciendo correcciones del cap 3 asi que… el de mayor espera es el 4to

Gracias por leer

**HALLCONEN 2013**


End file.
